Sekai
by kyrametchi
Summary: "Akan kutunjukkan padamu dunia yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya!" REPOST


Kedua iris birunya menangkap sesosok asing di dalam ruangan sana. Ia terlihat murung, sangat disayangkan jika mengingat penampilannya yang sempurna—kulit putih terawat, rambut pirang halus sebahu, mata emas yang berkilau, dan setelan mewah yang membalut tubuh.

Tapi mengapa pandangan mata itu menyiratkan seolah ia rindu akan kebebasan?

_Apa ia begitu tersiksa berada di ruangan gelap dan sempit itu?_ Begitu pikir Asbel kecil.

Maka untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Asbel betekad membuat seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal untuk tersenyum.

* * *

_**Sekai**_

© 2014

.

Tales of Graces © Bandai Namco

.

**Pairing**: Richard X Asbel L./Asbel L. X Richard

**Warning(s)**: REPOST, possibly typo(s), **out of character**, shounen-ai, **fanon**, drabble, kid!Richard, kid!Asbel, **shota!Asbel**, Bryce isn't trying to kill Richard, Asbel without Hubert-Cheria-Sophie

_._

No profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Mata keemasan Richard menangkap sebuah bayangan asing dari balik jendela. Ia mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya dalam hari apakah gerangan itu. Penasaran, ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut. Tangannya yang halus terawat membuka daun jendela perlahan dan terkejut saat mendapati sesosok bocah berambut kemerahan yang tengah berdiam diri di sana.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia langsung memanjat dinding, salah satu tangannya meraih pinggiran jendela sebagai pegangan dan segera memasuki ruangan. Richard dibuat mundur beberapa langkah olehnya. "Halo, namaku Asbel!" Bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ayo kita bermain bersama!"

Sebelah alis Richard terangkat, sedikit merasa aneh dengan ajakan Asbel—yang secara baru dikenalnya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya sinis. "Kau pasti datang ke sini untuk meraup keuntungan dariku, 'kan?"

Asbel memiringkan kepalanya, matanya pun berkilat tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Richard membuang muka. "Semua orang yang berusaha mendekatiku pasti selalu ingin memanfaatkanku atau menginginkan sesuatu."

Bocah bermarga Lhant itu menggembungkan pipinya, membuat. "Jadi salah ya kalau aku mengajakmu pergi dan bermain di luar? Padahal cuaca hari ini sedang cerah, lho."

Sepertinya Asbel tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh bocah pirang itu.

Richard menghembuskan nafas lelah dan membalikkan badannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak butuh siapa pun."

_**Tok tok**_. Suara ketukan terdengar pada pintu dan membuat perhatian kedua anak tersebut teralih. Setelah diberikan izin masuk oleh Richard, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria bermata sipit dengan tubuh tegap.

"Pangeran Richard, sekarang waktunya bagi Anda untuk berlatih pedang." Pria itu berkata.

Kepala Richard menunduk, tatapan matanya terlihat sedikit lesu. "Kurasa hari ini tidak usah, Bryce." Richard menjawab. "Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Tunggu sebentar, Richard adalah pangeran? Tentu saja itu membuat Asbel terkejut setengah mati—bahkan ia nyaris memekik kalau saka tidak cepat-cepat menutup mulut. Astaga, jadi ia sudah seenaknya mengajak seorang pangeran pergi begitu saja. Suatu hal hebat bagi Asbel, tapi lancang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak, tentu Anda harus latihan, pangeran." Bryce berkata dengan nada sedikit memaksa. "Anda tidak akan pernah tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang Anda. Bisa saja mereka menyerang di kala Anda sedang sakit, jadi Anda harus siap di segala kondisi."

Ekspresi di wajah Richard terlihat semakin suram—tentu saja Asbel menyadari hal itu. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah sedih Richard. Ia ingin membuatnya tersenyum—walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Maka ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian dan menatap Bryce dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau memaksa Richard untuk berlatih? Dia sedang sakit, 'kan?"

Bryce lantas menoleh, bertukar pandang dengan bocah berambut kemerahan itu. "Oh, siapa kau?"

"Aku Asbel Lhant!" Ia berseru, lantang dan tegas. "Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Richard sedang tidak enak badan? Pantas saja ia terlihat sedih, ia pasti selalu terkurung di tempat seperti ini! Sekali-sekali berilah ia liburan!"

Tawa meremehkan keluar dari bibir Bryce. "Lucu sekali, nak. Memang kau siapanya Pangeran Richard, eh?"

"Mungkin aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Richard." Asbel berjalan mendekati sang pangeran. Tangannya yang mungil lalu menggenggam tangan bocah berambut pirang itu dengan erat. "Tapi, aku akan membuatnya tersenyum dan merasakan apa itu artinya kebebasan!"

Kemudian Asbel menarik lengan Richard dan berlari, nyaris membuat Richard jatuh kalau saja keseimbangannya tidak begitu bagus. Mereka berlari menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan saat melewati Bryce, Asbel sengaja mendorongnya kuat-kuat akibat sebal.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membawaku? Lepaskan!" Richard berseru saat mereka berlari di koridor. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, malu karena belum pernah digenggam seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku!" seru Asbel. Larinya semakin cepat dan genggamannya pada Richard semakin kuat. Senyum di bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengembang semakin lebar. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu dunia yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya!"

Lalu Richard terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat hingga ia mencengkeram baju bagian dadanya. Perutnya terasa sangat aneh seolah ada sekawanan kupu-kupu yang berman di sana. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan rasa senang?

Ah, bukan, Richard. Itu _cinta_.

* * *

Mata emas Richard membulat takjub saat mereka telah menginjakkan kaki di Lhant Hill. Richard tak bisa menahan dirinya dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Padang rumput membentang luas. Bunga-bunga cantik yang tengah bermekaran di sekitar sebatang pohon besar menari tertiup angin. Laut lepas terlihat di kejauhan, merefleksikan bayangan lembayung sore dan mentari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Angin pun berhembus lembut, menyibak rambut kedua anak yang tengah menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam tersebut.

Dari balik bayang Richard yang tengah membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan hembusa angin, Asbel memperhatikan wajah Richard yang saat ini berekspresi seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Richard. "Sayang sekali kau terlihat sedih seperti tadi, Richard. Padahal kalau tersenyum kau terlihat keren, lho!"

"A-Apa?" Semburat kemerahan terlihat dari balik pipi putih Richard. Ia segera membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Asbel mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku ingin memperlihatkan tempat ini padamu. Lagipula..." Asbel menarik tiap sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis. "Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat senyum di wajahmu!"

Richard terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Asbel. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraih pipi Asbel lalu mendekatkan wajah itu padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum—mungkin lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai nakal. "Senyum yang seperti ini?"

Aneh, Asbel seperti merasakan ledakan kembang api di dalam rongga dadanya. Dan selama beberapa detik, ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. "I-Iya." Suara pemilik marga Lhant itu sedikit bergetar, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam layaknya tomat.

Sang Pangeran kembali dibuat terkekeh oleh kepolosan Asbel. Ia melepaskan Asbel, lalu merogoh sakunya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang diinginkan, Richard segera memberikan benta tersebut pada Asbel. "Ini untukmu."

Iris kebiruan Asbel tampak berkilau. "Cincin? Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah memperlihatkan pemandangan indah ini, tentu saja."

Asbel menolak cincin itu. "Aku memperlihatkanmu tempat ini bukan karena meminta balasan darimu! Aku hanya—" ia membuang muka. "—_kh_. Sudahlah."

Richard menghembuskan nafasnya. "Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan cincin ini sebagai tanda perjanjian kita?"

Kedua mata Asbel mengerjap. "Janji?"

Richard mengangguk. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Asbel dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan dunia yang sama indahnya, dunia yang belum penah kau lihat—sama seperti kau memperlihatkan aku tempat ini."

"Tapi, Richard—"

"Dan jangan menolak, Asbel." Richard mengaitkan cincin miliknya pada salah satu jari Asbel. Kebesaran, mungkin. Tapi suatu hari nanti pasti akan cukup. Richard percaya itu. "Tunggu aku, oke?"

Asbel mengangguk malu. Wajahnya kembali dibuat memerah.

Richard kembali meraih wajah Asbel dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia tempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Asbel dan tersenyum. "Suatu hari nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling dunia dan melihat tempat juga pemandangan indah yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. _Pasti_."

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
